Skeletons in the Closet
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Drew and Van Rook share their secrets during one rainy night.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Secret Saturdays.

SKELETONS IN THE CLOSET

Leonidas Van Rook stood in the dark forest while crossing his arms. His cracked helmet managed to hide the impatient look on his pale face. He looked up when he saw Drew Saturday. ''You are late!'' he informed her. The white-haired woman began to approach him. She frowned and folded her arms as well.

Van Rook observed her removing a sheet of paper from her black and orange outfit.  
''I found this by the front door of my home twenty minutes ago. I recognized your handwriting. You said you wished to meet me in the woods this evening'  
she spoke. She watched him nod very slowly. She glanced at the sword on her back in case he wished to fight.

''Did anyone follow you?'' Leonidas wanted to know. Drew looked very surprised for a few seconds. ''No. Why did you ask?'' she inquired. ''I would like to reveal some secrets.  
I also wish to take a walk down memory lane'' the male mercenary admitted. ''Why are we discussing our past in private?'' she asked.

She never saw the older man's frown. ''What part of ''secrets'' do you not understand, Drew?'' he snapped. She began to scowl while touching her hips. ''If you are going to be like that....'' she spoke. Leonidas Van Rook proceeded to disrupt her. ''I apologize,'' he said in a sincere tone.

The angry look on her face disappeared. She tilted her head when he glanced in different directions. ''What are you doing?'' she inquired. ''I'm just making sure nobody followed me. It's a good thing Doc is not here! I'm certain he would not appreciate his wife discussing her past with her ex-boyfriend!'' Van Rook spoke.

He paused for a second before talking again. He happened to be gentle while holding her hands. ''Do you know how much you hurt me when you abandoned me several years ago'  
he whispered. She proceeded to shake her head. She looked down at the ground. ''I walked out of your life when I discovered your true nature,'' she said.

Mrs. Saturday looked up at him. She never saw the tears in Van Rook's dark eyes. ''I remember seeing various caged cryptids within your home, Leonidas. That is why I broke up with you'' she whispered. ''You were not supposed to see the imprisoned creatures'' he sighed. ''Did you cry yourself to sleep that night?'' she guessed.

She looked surprised when he refused to speak. ''I did love you and I still have feelings for you'' he muttered. ''You have a very bad habit of flirting with me!'' she said.  
''I miss being with you, Drew. The sight of your family tears me apart'' he admitted.  
*I should have killed the little Saturday brat when I had the chance!* he thought while recalling encountering him a few times.

''You have to move on with your life, Van Rook. You can't continue to live in the past'  
the married woman spoke. ''I did enjoy our dates'' he mumbled. Drew rolled her eyes when she remembered the sight of him inserting straws in his nose at a restaurant.  
She recalled looking away as he imitated a walrus. She knew he was trying to make her laugh,  
but she still thought he was immature.

''Why did you roll your eyes?'' Leonidas wanted to know. Her surprised expression returned.  
Her eyes darted back and forth. ''Please forget about it,'' she said. ''Do you have more secrets, Van Rook?'' she asked. He started to shake his head.

The Eastern European villain released Mrs. Saturday's hands. ''I suppose we were never meant to be together'' he sighed. ''Are you finished?'' she asked. He proceeded to shrug.  
''Yes. Am I wasting your time?'' he inquired in a sarcastic tone. She placed a hand under her head while looking thoughtful.

''You did talk quite a bit, but I am willing to forgive you this time'' she smiled.  
She could not see his rare warm expression. They looked up when rain began to descend.  
''We need to find shelter!'' the Russian exclaimed. He ran with his ex-girlfriend. They eventually found a cabin and entered it.

The place was bare with the exception of a mirror. ''We will wait here all night if we have to. The rain can't last for eternity!'' Leonidas Van Rook stated. He viewed her biting her lip. ''What's wrong, Drew?'' he whispered. ''Doc is probably worried about me,'' she said.

She never saw his sudden scowl. ''What about the little Saturday boy?'' he asked.  
''Zak is currently sleeping'' she answered. *I hope he isn't watching Argost's show*  
she thought while frowning. She and the Eastern European man proceeded to sit next to one another. Both former lovers were quiet for a short amount of time.

''Do you have a skeleton in your closet, Drew?'' Van Rook inquired. She looked a little annoyed. ''That is none of your concern!'' she snapped. ''I revealed my personal information!'' he spoke. ''Some things are better left unsaid'  
she frowned. *I will find out about the bones in your clothes room sooner or later!* the mercenary thought.

He began to remove his red-eyed helmet at a snail's pace. He placed it by his side.  
He knew the wife and mother was not surprised because of their past dates together. She did not seem impressed when she observed his short salt-and-pepper hair and black eyebrows. ''Why did you take off your mask?'' she wanted to know. Drew disliked his evil grin and made a mental note to hit him if he tried anything funny.

''Do you remember the kissy monster?'' he grinned. His fingers formed ''claws'' as he made smooching sounds. ''You are not 30 anymore, Van Rook!'' the woman informed him.  
''Like I said, you can't insist on living in the past!'' she added. She watched him frown and cease his current activity. She did not forget about striking him.

Leonidas tried to kiss her again. Drew was quick to remind him about her spouse and son. She observed him hugging his knees when they ascended. ''At least tell me your dark secret!'' he muttered. ''That is not going to happen!'' she said in a firm tone.  
''I'm good at keeping secrets!'' he insisted.

Drew glanced at him and looked very skeptical. ''Did you know Argost makes baby noises while holding young cryptids?'' the Eastern European villain grinned. He viewed one of her eyebrows going up. His friendly smile began to disappear. ''I'm good at keeping secrets!'' she mocked. She made sure to imitate his strong accent.

The woman did not have time to react when he kissed and embraced her. ''I still love you'' he whispered. ''I'm married!'' she protested before his mouth touched her lips again. ''Your spouse and little brat boy are not here right now. That is why I am doing this. We may never get another chance to be with one another,'' he said.

Their lips met again as her angry expression vanished. Van Rook removed his shirt very quickly. He tossed his upper garment so that it landed near his helmet. He began to wrap his legs around her waist. He smiled when she blushed at the sight of his shirtless upper body. The dark-haired man made sure he was gentle as he held and kissed her.

*I wish this moment would last forever!* he thought. He and Drew moaned while their mouths continued to touch. *Perhaps I will learn her secret some other time* he pondered.  
He began to open his eyes. He gasped when he stared at the mirror and finally discovered her skeleton in the closet. Drew did not have a reflection.

THE END 


End file.
